thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spencer
Spencer "Yabaecip" Lovell was a Creature, who began working with the creatures in 2014. His duty is to edit and film videos, mainly of the Creature Hub and formerly Sly's, before his departure from the group. Spencer edited some of The Creature Hub's series such as Creature Factions. He was also referenced in "Sarcasm with Seamus" under "Special Thanks". Bio Little information is known about Spencer, but it known that he was born on April 14th, 1993, in Salt Lake City, Utah and lived in Colorado prior to being hired by the Creatures. It is believed that he was a fan. Spencer's Twitter and YouTube channel are both under the name Yabaecip. Spencer also has a girlfriend who hasn't yet been shown. He has been shown on camera in videos on his personal channel, and he has made an appearance on the "A Precious Child Stream". Spencer has also mentioned in an episode of the HUB that he started working with the Creatures on March 13, 2014. Work Role Spencer was the Production Assistant for the Creatures, as stated on his Twitter account. He is known to help edit many different series on the main hub channel, such as Creature Factions and CreatureTopia. Spencer also acts as the cameraman for some videos, and he participates in the bi-weekly update series, The HUB. Much like many of the hired employees, overtime Spencer has evolved into almost a member of the team, or becoming an official "Creature". Trivia *Sly said in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare episode 38 that Spencer has had blue hair in the past. He currently has his natural brown hair color. * On Nova's tumblr, someone asked if Nova interacts with Spencer in the office. Nova replied, "Yes, very much so, more than you would EVER KNOWWWWWWWWW." * He appeared on The Creatures "A Precious Child" Charity Stream when they reached their stretch goal of $17,000, which required him to eat a bunch of Warheads candy. **After eating the Warheads on the stream, he stated that when he spit, some blood came out. * Many fans have noted his resemblance with Breaking Bad character Jesse Pinkman, and Spencer has notably portrayed Pinkman in various instances such as Movie Trip skits. He also has been noted to have a resemblance to David Hornsby who plays 'Rickety Cricket' in 'It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'. * Spencer has recently been recommending games the Creatures should play on Creature Game Nights and The Creatures Play. * A common theme with the Creatures is asking questions such as "We pay Spencer?" or "What does he even do here?" as a joke. This is also used for Intern Joe. * Spencer has a girlfriend, as stated in this video. * On Creature Talk Ep. 141, Spencer said he has a dog named Cleo. *Spencer plays bass for a band called "The Ghoulies". *Spencer also states that he went to college to become a chemist, in this video. Series that Spencer edits * The Creatures Play (thecreaturehub) * Creature Game Nights (thecreaturehub) * Thrifty Gamer (thecreaturehub) Series Spencer Has Edited *Creature Factions (thecreaturehub) *TreeTopia (thecreaturehub) *Hey You Pikachu (UberHaxorNova) *Homiecraft (SlyFoxHound) *Creature Game Nights (thecreaturehub) *Hot Seat (thecreaturehub) * CreatureTopia (thecreaturehub) that Spencer played with the Creatures Gallery ctspencer.png KawaiiSpencer.png|Kawaii Spencer PalletManSpencer.png|Spencer with the Pallet Man shirt team australia.PNG viking spencer.PNG|Viking Spencer cowboy spencer.PNG|Cowboy Spencer stonedspencer.PNG spencerf.PNG gangsta spencer.PNG molly.PNG spencer glasseS.PNG KittySpencer.jpg wheelchair spencer.PNG SnowSpencer.jpg|Spencer in the snow DexSpencer.jpg|Spencer being Dex gorrila spencer.PNG Spencer thumbs up.PNG Sources https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4_EKsa6zQg http://youtu.be/CqimPL0gZ2Y http://youtu.be/1p1grJe0y-4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1p1grJe0y-4 http://youtu.be/Ka02pmMBX28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkl9DEMp84I&t=2307 Series edited/editing Links Category:Creature Category:Fans turned Friends Category:Creature of 2014 Category:Creature of 2015 Category:Creature of 2016 Category:Office Creature Category:Creature of 2017